


[涉英]苦手なこと

by akoiro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoiro/pseuds/akoiro
Summary: 情人节的演唱会过后，英智看见了涉睡着的样子。





	[涉英]苦手なこと

英智坐在观众席上，看着工作成员与普通科的学生联手拆卸今天梦幻祭的舞台。精致的巧克力盒一样的舞台像被折叠起来，准备被折叠压扁抛进回收箱；不过尽管舞台上的情人节气氛已告一段落，校园里却还残留着满心欢喜的女孩子涌入后的气息、巧克力的余味，和商家所谓的“情人节的玫瑰色空气”。

也许在冰冷的办公楼里作出商业决策的白领的目标客户是憧憬浪漫的少女，但想到这几个词语时，英智的心里也忍不住小小地雀跃起来：如果这个世界上有一个“玫瑰色”的化身要成为罗曼蒂克的使者的话，没有人会比日日树涉更合适了（更实际的是，以他为代言人的巧克力广告定会效果绝佳）。而英智又想道：为全世界感到遗憾的是，日日树先生的浪漫之爱早已经被独占了。哼哼，猜得不错，他的恋人正是天祥院英智，这个此刻正在彬彬有礼地向每位员工道谢，心却早已经飞到别处去了的人。

fine的演唱会圆满结束；桃李虽然总把厨房弄得一团糟，但在舞台上他早已是最引人注目的“次代皇帝陛下”，再一次肯定了英智把fine留给他的决定正确；弓弦的表演一如既往的优秀，唯一的异常是在桃李在舞台上牵起他的手时略微提高的音量，英智觉得这无可厚非，更何况身为偶像，真挚的小瑕疵是加分项也说不定－－他喜欢这个词，现在的fine正是一个由“说不定”而得出的“稳定”。或许是因为自己的（可爱的，涉语）失误，弓弦没有在表演结束后进行他对桃李例常的说教。

也许从在台下到在身边有些许不同，但这并没有改变最基础的事实：在英智的眼里，最闪耀的那个永远是涉。不如说正因如此，英智更对在他左肩歌唱的那个人放心了。因为从银发舞动的角度到过门处恰到好处的wink，还有在最完美的一秒将气氛推上高潮的白鸽、心型彩纸与玫瑰花瓣，英智是最清楚涉每一个charming point的人。还不止如此，如果允许英智不仅仅作为偶像日日树涉的fan与队友，而是作为他的涉的恋人来评判的话，他能更加滔滔不绝：像是走位时轻轻擦过的小拇指、唱到某句特定的歌词时感受到的眼神、只有自己（以及巧妙地转移了桃李注意力的弓弦）能听懂的情话......

能与爱着的人们和爱着自己的人们、爱着的人和爱着自己的人举办这样的演唱会，真的很幸福。

我度过了充满爱的情人节啊。英智的脑海里蹦出来这个想法，就连步伐也随之轻快了起来。

英智敲了敲学生会办公室的门，以免他正在处理高中三年最后的工作的发小“高度集中的思维”又被“无情地切断”，却没有人应答。看来在今天整日的欢乐、喧闹和辛勤工作后，大家都决定给自己放个八小时短假。

英智其实也只是想来拿自己落下的通勤包，他拿出备用钥匙，和钥匙一起顺时针方向歪了歪头－－涉因此偷笑过笨拙的皇帝陛下，最后用了一十一句莎翁的名台词来澄清自己的本意是赞美这个行为有多么可爱，才取得了特赦－－打开后又逆时针歪了回来。

门打开了，办公室内清晰一片。但英智的目光却落在了坐在自己的座位上的那个人。准确地来讲，他并不只是“坐在”了自己的座位上，而是坐在了自己的座位上，并且把头安静地埋在了横摆在办公桌上的手腕间，像在教室里午睡的小学生似的。月色从窗户里透过来，散在他同色的长发上。

对英智而言，这只是身处同一所学校里再普通不过的不期而遇，而他们甚至早已熟悉对方的行动习惯与路线；但英智的心跳仍然加快了一拍，忍不住莫名地抬起了嘴角。

“......”他本想呼唤对方的名字，但最终没叫出口。毕竟这是大魔术师日日树涉难得一见的睡颜呀－－一种奇妙的心灵感应告诉英智，这不是某种恶作剧或新的剧本试演，而安静的室内能朦胧听到的平缓的呼吸声证明了这一点－－英智慢动作似的合上身后的门。他像一只猫似的，以最安静的方式接近睡着的那个人－－由于他平时不愿承认的轻体重，这个行动很成功。

英智在心里“咦”了一声，发现涉露出的半截脸颊有着不自然的红晕。但久病成医，英智一眼就看出这不是发烧或其他病症的红，而更像是......英智想起自己的母亲，在每次晚宴的豪饮后也像这样的倚在沙发上打盹。

桌上的包装纸提供了也提供了相同的线索。英智想起，涉是无法抵抗甜食的，他在满是巧克力甜香的校园内仿佛一只童话里的欢快小鸟（尽管他的欢快通常使一部分人－－敬人、桃李和弓弦不太欢快）。于是情况被完善成：英智离十八岁还有正好一周的恋人不知出于什么原因，在无人的办公室内拆了半盒酒心巧克力，并被其中2％的酒精彻底放倒了，昏睡了过去。看来这不仅仅是大魔术师难得一见的睡颜，更是一个绝顶商业机密了。

英智胆子大了，用引诱一只无主的小猫来到自己身边的声音叫道：“涉～？”

大型银色长毛猫“咕噜”了一声，摇了摇头，没有搭理英智。

“日日树涉君～？”英智戳了戳涉有点发烫的脸颊。

“嗯......英智？”涉半睁开眼睛，眼神还一副迷离的样子，头却迅速地抬了起来。英智被小小的吓了一跳，却听见一个细小的坠物声。

是一个小小的盒子。它从涉的袖口掉出来，而同样摇摇欲坠的还有一卷彩带、一片玫瑰花瓣，和一只探头探脑的鸽子。英智用眼神跟歌帝梵君打了个招呼，达成了“还是不要让你/我的主人意识到现在的情况”的共识。

“英智，为什么会在这里？”涉不着边际地问，“歌剧还没有谢幕呀？”

还未等英智回答，涉就自己反驳自己道：“啊啊，不对，惊喜是什么时候都能被奉上的。这是献给巧克力国的皇帝陛下的惊喜！咦.....歌帝梵君......？”他的声音逐渐小了下去，变得困惑了起来。

英智忍不住笑了出来。“现在就暂时原谅歌帝梵君吧。”他说，然后俯下头，吻住了迷惑不已的魔术师。白鸽从主人的袖子里钻了出来，在没开灯的安静的办公室里扇动着翅膀。

在这个温柔的吻结束后，涉有些呆然的望着还捧着他的脸的英智：“真是奇怪.....好像跌进仙境一样呢。”

“嗯，不是很奇妙（amazing）吗？”

英智轻言细语。涉微笑了，像无数次英智瞥见过的一样：“是啊，真是一个奇妙的情人节啊。”

 

英智和他马上就要成年的恋人一起走出校门，涉的步履有些摇晃，而英智一直稳稳地牵住他的手。毕竟他的涉还有漫长的一生可以度过，还有无数个弱点有被挖掘的可能，在变成一切尘埃落定的大人前，就让自己来守护他吧。好像是成为涉的英雄一样呢。

不过明天，他先要偷笑一番魔术师睡乱的长发，再质问他那个本该被白鸽衔出的惊喜背后的真相。

小盒子被放在英智的口袋里，随着涉牵着英智手时的舞动而叮当作响。


End file.
